


Afterward

by shieldivarius



Series: Drabbles from around the MCU [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, F/F, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Stop, I’m spent,” Natasha said with a laugh.  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterward

Natasha tossed a pillow at Melinda, limp arm and weak grip ensuring it fell short of its target. Its target, who wore a devilish look in her eye and sat up on hands and knees, just far enough away to be out of reach. 

“Stop, I’m spent,” Natasha said with a laugh. 

“I can see that.” Melinda smiled and grabbed the bunched up sheet at the end of the bed, pulling it with her when she crawled up to lay down beside Natasha, skimming hand and calf along Natasha’s side as she went.

Natasha’s clumsy fingers weren’t much help getting the sheet around them, and she sighed and curled into Melinda as soon as she felt covered. Their legs braided together, bodies bare and warm and pressed against one another, and Natasha’s fingers crawled up the pillow until she could play with the silk strands of Melinda’s hair lying across it.

“Thank you,” she said, sleep starting to claim her. Her mind was quiet, too spent and warm and happy to focus more than a moment on the problems that had been piling up before the cloud of contentedness chased them away. 

Lips pressed against her forehead.

“You’re welcome, ‘Tasha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr "Cuddles and Hugs" Drabble Meme #6 - Post-Sex
> 
> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
